Life of Death
by Forsaken x Warrior
Summary: Three girls were ruined on the day that the Colossal Titan destroyed the wall. Genevieve, once understanding and careful, now careless and speaking out first. Camilla, once fearless and forgiving, now living a life of hatred. Jennifer, a girl not meant to die but gone. LevixOC JeanxOC ErenxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:so uhh... finishing up this anime after this first chapter, so hopefully nothing collides with these last few episodes...

"Lovely," whispered the first one. "We're pretty much screwed over here." Her flaming red hair fell behind her, green eyes concentrating on the problem in front of her.

"Oh, hush," whispered the second. "We aren't screwed quite yet, darling. It'll all be better soon. I hope... Do you think our parents are alive?" The blonde bit her lip, blue eyes staring worriedly at the Titans blocking them from the best route to the docks.

The third one chuckled. "Of course! It takes more to get rid of our family, sister." She pinched her sister's cheek, her blonde hair curling around her and her hazel eyes lively and unafraid. "It'll be alright, Jen. Mom and dad will meet us at the docks where we will evacuate. I promise that we'll make it there."

"Camilla, Jen, hush! You'll attract them," said the first one, sliding down under their hiding spot. She sighed shakily. "Alright... So, we can make a run for it, hopefully, or wait it out."

Jennifer complied but Camilla glared defiantly. "Oh, shut up Genevieve. We'll be fine."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, Camilla, we are surrounded by Titans! Y'know, the beings that have caused us to go onto the brink of extinction and hide behind these stupid walls?" Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Of course, you probably forgot all about it and said 'whatever, 'cause they won't ever be a threat to me' and went on your merry way. Now what do we do?!"

"Genny..." Genevieve looked down at Jennifer, who was looking back with tear filled eyes. Looking at Jennifer, Genevieve felt immense guilt flood over her and regretted what she said rather quickly. "Are we really going to make it out, Genny?"

Camilla glared at Genevieve, tense and on the defensive for her younger sister against her best friend who practically lived at their place. "Of course we will," Genevieve answered. "We will just need to get out of here, Jenny. Everything is going to be fine, honey. I'm working on it right now." She looked up again, trying to count how many were watching outside the small window that barely gave her a good view of the one... peering... in... "Get down!"

Jennifer whimpered, hiding in her sister's arms as Camilla gripped the kitchen knife with white knuckles. Camilla positioned herself so she could get a nice jab at the Titan if it reached in. "We need that plan to come quicker, Genevieve. As in before that thing knows it saw something and reaches in." She shushed her younger sister as she choked out a sob.

"Alright... We could... make it down the stairs and into the basement... Isn't there like some sort of tunnel system connected to your basement?"

"Yeah. I don't know it though... Wait, mom had a map in her room! I can sneak in and get it and be back real quick." Camilla brightened at the prospect of something to do and immediately set to doing it, ignoring Genevieve as she tried to protest. She had to peel off Jennifer though, and that was what killed her. "I'll be back, Jen. I always come back, don't I?"

"Well... Yes..." Jennifer was still worried and unwilling to let her sister go, but she allowed Camilla to force her. "Come back in five minutes?"

"Try a new record," Camilla said through her queasiness with a wink. Jennifer nodded and Genevieve watched her go with sad eyes, as though it would be the last time she saw her. Her heart beat loudly, even if Jennifer was temporarily busy timing her sister. It felt like hours when it had really been only one minute.

"Alright. I had a close call, but I don't think they know we're here. Let's go." Camilla was breathing hard as she grabbed Jennifer's hand and Genevieve followed close behind her. "We're almost out of here, then to the docks. We'll have to run a lot, even if it is only ten blocks, Jennifer. I need you to be strong and not to look back, alright?" She watched as the blonde nodded her confirmation and led them forward to the door.

They were quiet, though the children's loud breathing spoke more than they could. More than they wanted to, actually. Genevieve constantly looked back while Camilla checked all of the windows that followed the staircase before leading them on. They even had to sometimes wait minutes at a time before a Titan would turn away so they could continue their trek. Getting into the tunnels was terrifying enough, and Camilla was not willing to wait or stop for even a breath's moment in the complex system. It was when they stopped to leave at the closest exit that everything went downhill.

"I'll go check..." Camilla swallowed. "Be back in a moment." Her words were all in one breath, but the other two didn't have time to care. They were trying too hard to catch their breaths. Camilla came back down moments later. "It's clear for now. We can rest. For a moment though, because we still have a good bit to go." Camilla didn't sit down, because she knew she wouldn't get back up even if she could.

She peeked through the top of the entrance before pushing Jennifer and Genevieve up and through. As Genevieve was still climbing out, a high pitched scream alerted her to hurry up and get her ass in gear. Genevieve crawled out while Camilla jetted herself out in enough time for blood to splatter on her shoulder. She looked up before jumping back as half of a body landed in front of her. Blue eyes stared back at her, dull and lifeless.

Camilla fell to her knees, blonde hair darkening as though her grief forced it to do so. Genevieve screamed her lungs out, but Camilla barely heard her as she stared at the face, mouth open in a scream but frozen forever. Her smile flashed through Camilla's mind, reminding her of what had once been before all of this. A lovely girl who couldn't stand hurting a fly, nonetheless when she saw starving dogs and cats on the street. "Jenny..."

Genevieve couldn't remember the last time she had heard Camilla call Jennifer by that. Once they met, it was confusing on who was who as "Jenny" sounded similar to "Genny" and were almost spelled the same. So Jenny became Jen and Genevieve stayed Genny. Genevieve wanted to be Gen, but Jennifer claimed to absolutely love being Jen, saying that it made her sound older and tougher. Genevieve wasn't like Camilla, who was frozen to the spot, even as a squad from the Garrison took down the Titan, no, she felt it all at once. Every bit of the horror at what she saw lying before her, the immense guilt that she let it happen, and the swallowing wave of sadness. It hit her all at once, and knocked her off of her feet in a strangling anguish.

"Calm her down!" "How?! She won't listen or say anything!" "I don't know, but we have to get them out of here!" "Ugh! Shut up and grab them! Knock the screaming one out, would you?! She'll attract more harm than good." Camilla watched the exchange before Genevieve saw the world blur before darkness. Camilla seemed dark now, her once bright hazel now bridging more of a brown. One of the men held his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry." It was odd and stiff, so formal. Camilla didn't seem to notice as she took his hand. He lifted her up before holding her with one arm and carrying her to the inner wall. Camilla honestly couldn't remember anything but a blur of faces and voices before she and Genevieve were left inside of Wall Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla and Genevieve stood side by side, watching the other refugees scurry around to get something to eat. They found that they weren't hungry after being unable to find either one's parents. Camilla thought about searching for her mother's sister, but knew that if her mother and father didn't make it, neither did she as they were at her house when the wall came down.

"You should eat." Genevieve looked at Camilla with a heavy sigh. "I know you aren't hungry, but it's been two days, Genny."

"Don't call me Genny, Camilla. I think of..." She closed her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Camilla stared at the ground for a while longer until Genevieve nudged her. "Look. An old man is pointing at us with his... grandson, I guess." Camilla looked up at the pair as the boy came their way. She noticed the old man's hat, a smile shadowed underneath with something glistening next to it.

"Um..." The boy had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. "My grandpa thought you were hungry, so he asked me to bring you this. He said he had kids to feed... which isn't entirely a lie." Camilla looked at the bread in his hands and then at Genevieve. "Unless you don't-"

"Thank you," Genevieve said, carefully taking the bread in his hands. "We just... We aren't exactly..." She looked back at the old man. She handed half of the one she had taken to Camilla. "It has been two days, Cammy."

"Don't call me Cammy," Camilla mumbled nibbling off of the bread. "Thank you... What's your name?"

The boy jumped, seemingly afraid of her now that she had spoken and acknowledged his existence. "A-Armin Arlert." Camilla nodded. "And yours?"

"Camilla Rodriguez, and this is my best friend Genevieve Aiken. It was a pleasure to meet you, Armin. I hope to see you again under... better circumstances." Genevieve was amazed as the blonde tried to slide back into her polite upbringing, but her dead voice did nothing for it.

Armin examined her, not so surprised that she could speak any longer, and said, "Whatever you saw, it will one day be okay." He smiled brightly. "It always is." He looked to the side, searching for a face in the sea of people. "I'll see you later then?" Armin left them then, and Camilla looked down at the bread. Genevieve hadn't touched hers yet. Camilla smiled as small a smile as she could and took a huge bite.

"You should eat, Genevieve," Camilla said, wiping her mouth of bread crumbs. She turned to her friend, a bit of her old spark back. Genevieve knew it was only temporary, so she smiled back and ate the bread, watching the refugees with hope. Until there was a movement and a scream and the crowd parted. There was a man from the Garrison with her hand up.

Camilla was on the move and Genevieve moved a step ahead of her after a moment's hesitation. Camilla grabbed the man's arm as he tried to hit the child again. Genevieve stood between them, protecting the victim on the ground. "You gonna beat up on three girls?" Genevieve's voice was a low growl. "I probably have more of a dick than you." The crowd gasped at her language. "I dare ya to hit me." Camilla let go of the man, backing up a step and walking around to the girl on the ground.

The man looked around before walking away with a grumble. Genevieve watched him go before turning around and getting on the crowd, glaring at the crowd to go back into movement. When the girl looked up, Genevieve thought she was seeing a ghost. She looked almost exactly like Jennifer, the biggest differences being the length of hair and nose. This girl's was slightly more narrow than Jennifer's. "What's your name?"

"Annie Leonhart." Camilla stood up and held her hand down. Annie grabbed it, lifting herself to her feet. Camilla and Genevieve nodded before handing her the rest of Camilla's bread and walking away.

During the next year, Camilla and Genevieve worked for their food and shelter, going to sleep most nights cold under the thin blanket they had to share. They saw Armin on occasion, but he only gave them a smile before being whisked away by two other children. They didn't see Annie at all during the year, and figured she either died or found a family in a different district.

When they sent people out to reclaim Wall Maria, they said goodbye to the man who employed him, wishing him the best of luck before seeing Armin with his grandfather. "They're joking..." Genevieve breathed. "He can't go out there. He has kids to take care of!" The redhead ran to Armin as his grandfather walked away. Armin smiled at them, but Camilla only stared back and Genevieve looked at the ground.

"He'll come back," Armin said. Genevieve looked at him and Camilla hid the pang of sympathy she felt for him. "He has to. He promised."

They later returned without him, and Genevieve and Camilla could only offer condolences. Genevieve wrapped an arm around him, but it felt awkward, so she stopped trying. "It'll be okay, Armin..." She gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze before he walked away to join the two other children he was always seen with.

They laid in their old room that they had to leave behind that night, staring out of the window. They regretted the overall loss of human life, but their employer had been kind enough to house them, even if he was often complaining about how much of a waste of space they were. It was quiet until Camilla opened her mouth. "We should join the military. Garrison, Police, Survey... I don't care. Just something."

Genevieve sat up to look at her best friend who seemed to have drifted from her over the last year. She was coming back as she had been before Jennifer's death, but Genevieve wouldn't believe her to be the same until she could be called "Cammy" again. This just shocked her, though, because it felt almost unreal. They had joked before with Jennifer about joining the three branches. They figured that Jennifer would live it easy in the Military Police, Camilla would live extreme in the Survey Corps, and Genevieve would go with the Garrison because everything else seemed unlike her. "What?"

"They admitted it to me, Genny." Genevieve had a slight hope that her best friend was back. Camilla loved to piss Genevieve off, and Genevieve had taken less to Genny over the year. "They didn't kill the one that killed Jennifer. That tore her in half and left her body there to rot. They only cut off the head in an attempt to get us both out of there." She sighed. "I can't remember what it looked like, I won't lie. But they've taken so much from us... Family... Friends... Ourselves. We have a right to those things." Camilla turned her hazel eyes to Genevieve. "We have a right to take them back... To kill them as they've killed us and take back our world. This is our right, Genevieve, not theirs."

Genevieve smiled as passion entered her eyes like never before. It meant a lot to Camilla to do this. It meant getting her back, one Titan at a time, and Genevieve was more than willing to take back everything with Camilla at her side. She nodded. "We'll join as cadets next year."

Camilla smiled before rolling over. "Thanks, Genny."

"No problem, Cammy." No reaction. Genevieve felt a small piece of victory. She had already gotten one thing back, and that was her best friend. Now came getting revenge for Jennifer.


	3. Chapter 3

Camilla was happy with her progress. She made it into the top ten, and that was enough for her. She was pleasantly surprised too, because she thought she would be ranked farther back than she was. It was almost amazingly irregular. Then Genevieve ranked right below Reiner, something also unexpected. She figured she would go under Bertolt, but she managed to get ahead of him. She figured Jennifer would be proud of them, and smiled sadly at the thought.

Over the course of three years, she was on okay terms with the other cadets. She spent most of her time with Mikasa and Sasha, often hanging out with Eren and Armin and Genevieve in turn. The rest of it was spent alone or with Annie Leonhart, the little girl she had stood up for so many years ago. It felt like a life time to Camilla. "Rodriguez!" Her attention snapped to Eren, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Eh?" Eren gave her an annoyed look. "What? Did you say something?"

"What has you so lost in thought, Rodriguez?" Eren seemed genuinely interested, but Camilla figured she would play it off. Eren still didn't know about Jennifer, even after he told her about watching his mother die at a Titan's hand. She hated thinking about that day because she would always feel like there was something dripping on her face, right below her eye. "Rodriguez, are you alright?"

Shit. She almost allowed herself to drift again. "I'm fine," she said coolly. "Just simply wondering if I might miss this place or not." They had just finished hand-to-hand training and were on their way to dinner until a crowded area beckoned Camilla. She moved the subject smoothly to the object they crowded around. "What's happening over there?"

"As if I know," Eren answered. "Let's go check it out." Camilla saw Genevieve standing toward the back and felt something wrong knot up in her stomach.

"I agree, Jeager," she said before jogging over to her childhood friend. "Genny, what's going on? Why is everyone crowding around here?"

Genevieve shrugged. "Don't know. I just heard something about a Rodriguez so I came to investigate. Think they found out about the fire thing?" Camilla shook her head. "Then I have no idea what else it could be. Reiner, what can you read?"

"Says that they are transporting a girl tonight. Around graduation. I can't read what she did wrong, so if you plan on sneaking out, read this first," Reiner answered before walking away. Genevieve glared at the people around. She knew very well that she was short, and she very much hated being called a leprechaun. She just knew that she looked like it and was of Irish descent before shit went down and hit the fan.

"Damn it," Camilla cursed. She had a loud voice that everyone knew about. For a while she had to ignore people who tried to get her to answer to Megaphone and grit her teeth when Eren made fun of her for it. "Everyone, move!" The mumbling stopped for a moment before everyone parted like water on rocks. Camilla moved forward and read the paper. "Holy shit... Genevieve, come look at this!"

Genevieve moved through the tangle that grew back together after Camilla got to her destination. She squeezed through between bodies, feeling hot after a day of work. "I'm here, babe." Genevieve rested her elbow on Camilla's shoulder and stood on tip toe. "Hey, that looks like.."

"Jennifer," Camilla finished. "It says that there was a strange Titan found, around Wall Rosa and seeming to run away from other Titans..."

"People don't turn into Titans though, Camilla," Genevieve said in a low voice, glaring discreetly out the corner of her eye at Ymir. "We went over this all that time ago." She remembered when Camilla came in the room one night at night and said that Ymir was secretly a Titan. Genevieve saw it too, but she wasn't about to indulge in Camilla's fantasies that would ultimately lead to disappointment. It just wasn't on her list of things to do just yet.

"I told you-"

"We are not going to discuss this here, Camilla!" Genevieve interrupted sharply. "Besides, you said that you didn't want to do this. You didn't want people to know we are even from Wall Maria, nonetheless Shiganshina."

Camilla nodded, trying to tell herself that the idea was preposterous and unlikely. "Let's go then," she said. "Move it!" They walked through again, Eren joining them with Mikasa and Armin. "So, what are you guys going into? I'm thinking about the MP. Supposed to be a bad ass group, right?" Camilla nodded, though she knew that Genevieve would follow her and Armin into the Recon Corps.

"Well, I'll either go Garrison or Recon," Camilla said. "Definitely not MP though. They get on my nerves more often than not." Genevieve sighed, reconsidering her choice again. "Go to whichever one sounds most like you, Genny. It's not like you won't end up facing Titans either way. Plus they can't separate us completely, right?"

"Okay, never mind, terrible conversation starter," Genevieve sighed. "How about... Oh, what are your plans for tonight?" She linked arms with Camilla and Mikasa, Mikasa feeling awkward about it as she was more dragged along for the ride. "Because I think that we should do a girls' night, unless you don't want to..."

"Well, I already had plans with Armin and Eren," Mikasa said quietly. Camilla gave Genevieve a weak grin and shrugged sheepishly. "I guess you can do something by yourself. Maybe scale the wall with your Gear?"

Genevieve sighed. "Yeah, it's pretty much my only choice, so I might as well. See ya tonight when we finally get some damn sleep." The redhead walked away from them, leaving Camilla and the other three. Camilla considered exactly how she would get away so she and Armin and Eren could prepare the surprise party for Mikasa and Genevieve.

"Hey, Mikasa, have you seen Ryner recently?" Eren asked, trying to get her away long enough to get the place ready and then come up with a reason to steer them away from it. They figured that Keith would come into use at that point, which wouldn't surprise them all that much considering. Camilla smiled at Mikasa as she missed Armin's better excuse for her to go away for just a short time, because they really didn't have much to get ready other than streamers and balloons.

Genevieve, on the other hand, sat atop the wall with a pencil in her mouth. She had her journal next to her, but there was nothing she really felt like recording about this sunset. She just wanted to watch it, really. She also wanted to go out to her original home. She had sat atop this wall so many times, never wuite daring to go, but wanting it more than she wanted a lot of things. Her green eyes scanned over the damages in front of her as she began to stand up. There were only a few Titans at this part of the wall, just enough that she could avoid them without engaging.

"Well... I did graduate." Genevieve fell over the side, falling several feet before turning and catching herself with the 3-D Maneuver Gear. She looked down as one of the Titans, nine meter category, was attracted to her and began going toward the wall. She sighed and decided that one less Titan wouldn't hurt, right? She took it down with ease and began heading toward the river. Her aunt had lived a good bit down the river on this part of the wall, and she wanted something from her aunt's house that she had forgotten a long time ago. Two things actually.

Meanwhile, Camilla laughed as Armin fell down from a ladder as he tried to set up the streamers. "Are you okay, Armin?" she asked. He glared up at her, a purple streamer lying over his hair. "Okay, it isn't funny, but it is so funny." Eren ran in, having heard a crash and that was all.

"Is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah," Camilla said as her laughs fell and she helped Armin stand. "We're fine. Armin just fell off the ladder." Eren sighed in relief, feeling like he was entirely too tense. "Okay, so how is the whole sha bang going on in there?"

"I could use a little help," Eren admitted. Camilla nodded and moved past him into the room where the whole party would begin. She laughed at her own sick humor. "Does it look real enough?"

"It will be night time, so it has to look real enough to a certain point for these two. We just have to keep their focus on the actual party room. Is Mikasa still doing those errands for Keith?" Camilla was nervous that one girl would come in on the surprise and be totally not stoked and not happy and thankful. It was a thing with her, because Genevieve always surprised her with all sorts of things, and Mikasa surprised her enough for anything. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, wanting to do something different from what she normally did.

"Are you going to cut your hair?" Eren asked, seeing how long it was. It went almost to her waist, sitting maybe two inches above it. Camilla pulled it over her shoulder, frowning at the long lengths.

"Well, I have been thinking about it. Genevieve said I probably should because my hair gets loose easily and it can be dangerous with the equipment," Camilla said before looking at him. "Do you think I should cut it?"

"No!" Eren said a little too loudly and a little too quickly. He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I mean... Don't cut it. It works for you." Camilla gave him a weird look before shrugging it off and going back to work.

"I just hope that they like it. Love it even."


	4. Chapter 4

Genevieve stood among the rubble of what had been her aunt's house. Her heart broke as she stared at the rubble, but she knew that was she had hidden would be perfectly safe and unbroken. Visualizing the house when it had been built, she found her room and pushed aside a bit of rock and wood before reaching down into a hole. She pulled up a necklace still in its box and a stuffed animal.

"Hello, Timber," she whispered, brushing dirt from his ear, otherwise perfectly fine for being where it was for as long as it was. She placed the necklace in her pocket before hearing something behind her. Turning, she saw a Titan kneeling down and looking at her. She looked right on back, standing up and facing it. She took a step back and the monster lunged forward like a captive tiger trying to get a butterfly. Genevieve was surrounded by rubble and water, making 3-D Maneuver Gear almost useless. The closest patch of actually intact building were about two blocks away.

Turning to run, Genevieve couldn't help the swear words come out of her mouth. Two were coming in from that side, both in the three meter class. Genevieve drew her blades before running to the highest pile of rubble, which had been a boy's house that she had known as a kid and her aunt always teased about. Genevieve pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail, having let her bun down earlier. She moved around, trying to get past the two without being pounced on by the nine meter. She was doing fine until she tried to dart between the two, one of the catching her by her hair.

"No!" she screamed as it dragged her up, holding her body with both hands. "No! No! Let me go!" Genevieve pushed and kicked and even bit the Titan, but she wasn't getting free and she knew that. She heard a whistle as the Titan's hand went slack around and she fell to the ground. Genevieve looked up as a flash annihilated the rest of the Titans, leaving her there as the only witness to what had occurred.

"Are you alright?" As Genevieve looked up, she swore that she was dreaming or dead. Jennifer, looking slightly older but completely recognizable, stood before her, holding her hand out for Genevieve to use. "Aren't you Genevieve?"

"I-I..." Words couldn't make the distance between the redhead's mind and her mouth, leaving her completely at the mercy of the numb feeling spreading through her. Jennifer was supposed to be dead. They saw her dead, damn it. "You..."

"I died? Yeah, I did I guess. I'm still sorting out the details myself." There was whistling in the distance that distinctly reminded Genevieve of the Maneuver Gear that had been useless in her near death had it not been for this strange hallucination. But that was crazy. She had to be dead. "Go to sleep, Genevieve. This was all just a simple dream..."

Genevieve couldn't help but obey Jennifer as she laid her head down and closed her eyes, someone shaking her only minutes later. "Wake up." She felt a soft kick in her abdomen as she stayed down for another moment, expecting to wake up in the loft they had used four years ago. But another, harder nudge made her groan and steadily steel herself for the outside world and what she would have to see and deal with.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, sitting up and brushing hair out of her face. "What.. happened..." She looked around to see rubble and three steaming bodies that were half decayed. She winced at a pain in her stomach that hadn't come from the kicks. She looked at the blurred faces, expecting to find Jennifer among them and that it had been a dream that she died and they had graduated from being cadets.

"We were hoping you could tell us." She vaguely recognized a female voice as everything began to shift into focus. "Do you remember anything?"

"What branch are you?" Genevieve's green eyes reached to face the famous Captain Levi. She shook her head, looking down at the Gear on her waist and almost cried. "What branch are you?"

"Cadet Corps. Graduated a few hours ago. Thinking between Garrison and Recon, top three student." Genevieve choked out. "It was a dream... It was a dream..." The redhead stood up and took off for the wall, not bothering with the attempts to stop her. She reached an area where her Gear wasn't useless and made it back to her quarters in time to meet Mikasa.

Genevieve looked back to see if anyone had followed her and breathed when she saw that there wasn't. Mikasa gave her a concerned look, wondering if she wanted to know or if she wanted to be dragged into it. Regardless, she asked, "What happened to you?"

Genevieve, who still wasn't sure herself, looked up at Mikasa from her bent over position and swallowed before saying, "Hell if I know." SHe looked at the living quarters that they shared with Ymir, Camilla, and Christy Lenz. "They're probably asleep by now."

"Yeah. We are pretty late," Mikasa agreed before opening the door. Genevieve jumped back as she saw a form hanging over the door. It looked like a... hand? "The one night I don't bring a torch or a light of some sort..." Mikasa and Genevieve maneuvered around it in order to not make noise and because they really didn't want to touch it.

Genevieve narrowed her eyes at the dark flecks on the wall, another shadow lying on the floor close by. Mikasa snapped to get her attention and they lined up on either side of the door where a faint light emanated. They opened the door, listening to it creak before slowly coming in, Genevieve shutting the door.

"Surprise!" Genevieve about had a heart attack, and Mikasa was practically frozen. Fright didn't last long in the redhead before anger took place.

"What the hell, guys?!" she yelled as Camilla and Eren skipped up. "We were seriously-"

"Congratulations!" Camilla jumped on Genevieve and she couldn't help but accept it. The gathering was small, consisting of Keith, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertoldt, Eren, Armin, Jean, and Camilla. Genevieve was touched by this small display, knowing that Armin and Eren had helped by how messy it looked. Mikasa didn't seem to mind it either, smiling softly as Eren and Armin stood beside her.

"Thanks, Camilla."

* * *

The next morning, Genevieve and Camilla joined with Connie, Sasha, and the others at the wall. Genevieve didn't tell Camilla about the Jennifer hallucination for fear of what it would and could induce from her. Camilla seemed herself otherwise, if you didn't count that she was only half listening to what was being said around her.

Just as she was half listening when the Colossal Titan appeared once more.

Genevieve had been standing next to her and grabbed Camilla's arm to pull her back. Camilla stood still, continuing to wonder and think, letting her mind be free. "Move, Camilla!" Eren shouted at her as the Colossal type raised a hand to smash down on both her and Genevieve.

"Camilla!" Genevieve slapped her face and Camilla responded sharply, looking up before rushing back with Genevieve. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry," Camilla mumbled weakly. "I'm distracted. It won't happen again."

"You are damn right that it won't." Genevieve glared and launched them both over the side of the wall, being held up by Maneuver Gear. "Get your head in the game, Camilla!"

"It's not a game," Camilla shot back.

"To them it is," Genevieve said with a slight laugh. "Just remember... Jennifer would want us to kill them, but she wouldn't want us to torture them before doing so. Make it quick!"

"Count how many you kill, Genny, because I'll kick your ass in that department."

Genevieve grinned. "You're on."


End file.
